Tiny Issue
by PartyTime1235
Summary: Rescue Bot- After a mishap with Doc Greene, the Bot's are now looking after toddler team of family heroes. FLUFF!


Tiny Issue

**Chapter One: It Begins**

Chase groaned, sitting up in his large berth. The loud cries were coming from the main room once again. "I shall attend to it." the police car said, standing up slowly.

The others just groaned, some of them covering their own audios. Chase sighed, knowing that he had to do this sooner or later. It was only fair. This afternoon, the team of Bots and humans went to Doc Greene's home to hear something about a new invention. The scientist had explained that it had something to do with age and looking younger. He needed test subject and the humans volunteered. Everything turned our wrong. Something caused the humans to become sparklings, or as humans say, toddlers. But the interesting thing, they still had their normal minds.

Chase walked up to the make shift cribs and saw the five of them there. The first, and largest, toddler was his own partner Charlie. He was still in deep recharge, thumb in his mouth and eyes tightly closed. The next two toddlers were Ghram and Kade. Both of them were cuddled with their sister, Danni, in the middle of them. All three were sleeping soundly; Danni had a little plush in her arms. That left the distressed baby as Cody. Doc concluded that his body still wasn't used to being this small and unable to move on his own.

The police bot looked down at the crying baby and gently picked him up. Placing his head up to his chest, he smiled once the loud cries became slightly quieter. "It is alright Cody." Chase said as he began patting his back and pacing the room.

Chase has never had to deal with young ones until today, being an officer on Cybertron and then right to battle. Blades, however, was an older sibling to many young so he had MUCH more experience than the rest of them.

The small boy sighed into the police cars chest and let the vents blow warm air onto his face. The air began to calm him down and lull him back into recharge. Chase still patted the baby's back and then peered down at him and saw his little eyes begin to close slowly, but surely. He carefully set Cody Burns back into the make-shift crib.

When the baby didn't stir, Chase sighed out a smile and started back for his and his mate's quarters. Once there, he opened the heavy door and went to the berth. The fire truck was still there, still snoozing away. The cop car sat down and then laid down, closing his optics and wanting some more recharge.

* * *

"Bwades!" Danni's voice called from the rec room.

The copter slowly opened his optics and looked at the large ceiling. Turning his helm, he already saw Boulder getting out of their berth. Blades got out as well and followed his mate down the hall. Once they arrived in the main rom, they saw Ghram and Kade holding onto the safety rails, about to fall out of their 'cribs'. The bulldozer rushed over and picked them up, "What were you two doing?"

Ghram looked up, "Goin' to get bweakfas."

Blades had to hold back a laugh, "You can barely walk in your new, form…you think you can get food too?"

Kade nodded, "Wewe not dat useless Bwades."

Boulder rolled his eyes, "Sure you're not."

The green bot walked towards where he saw the rest of his team while Blades picked up Danni. The only female Burns was VERY uncomfortable with this situation. She didn't want everyone looking at her when she needed something. Especially when she would need her diaper changed, that would be the worst. Luckily, Frankie changed her yesterday before they left the science tower.

Blades looked down at the one year olds expression. She wasn't comfortable, he could tell, "What's wrong Danni?" he cooed, bring her to optic level.

She glared at him, "Not baby."

Her arms crossed over her chest and Blades had to hold back a laugh, "Aw, are you sure? You look like one and have a little baby talk too." Danni was ready to hit him, but she realized that if she did, it would hurt her and not him.

Heatwave was watching their little conversation from where he was sitting with Chase. It had been a LONG night filled with 'not wanting to go to bed yet' and crying from their nightmares. He was surprised he got any recharge at all. Now he was holding the bottle for the eight month old Cody who would smile up at him from time to time which would cause the milk in his mouth to dribble down the sides.

Chase, on the other hand, had to deal with Chief Charlie Burns. The four year old was one messy eater, especially for a much older man's mind. "Chief, please be careful." The police bot warned, watching the mush on the spoon head for his mouth.

Charlie rolled his eyes, getting the applesauce mainly in his mouth. Looking up, he saw Ghram as a two year old and Kade as a three year old take their seats next to him. It brought back memories of them when they were that little. "Where's Danni?" he asked.

Kade shrugged, worrying more about his meal than sister. Ghram pointed to Blades who was talking to her by where they slept last night. "Talkin'."

The chief nodded, "Otay."

Boulder set down more applesauce in front of the younger boys when Blades arrived with a grumpy Danni. Kade smirked up at her, knowing that she would have to drink from a bottle because when Danni was younger, her teeth came in late and she had a hard time eating normal food.

The copter held out her bottle, "Okay Danni lets drink this now."

"NO!" she shouted, pushing it away, "Dat!" the little girl pointed at the boys below her.

Blades looked at it, "I don't think so. This is better for you right now." He edged it closer to her mouth, but she turned away from it. Blades tried again, but she just turned away. "Danni, eat!"

She shook her head quickly. The copter looked desperately at his teammates for help. Heatwave handed Cody to Chase and knelt next to Blades, "Danni, you're eating this or you get nothing. Do you understand?"

Danni glared at him, not liking what he said. Being hopeful, Blades tried again, but Danni kicked it from his hands and it flew across the room. "NO!"

Kade was laughing from the small table they were sitting at. _Breakfast and a show!_ He thought, _this is great!_

The fire truck didn't think so, "Okay, nothing for you then."

Blades was shocked, he thought he was kidding. They could just make her another bottle and try again, but he did need to be firm with her if they were going to get anywhere. The copter brought Danni to where they put the supplies Doc Greene gave them. She noticed that she wasn't getting any food, "Bwades, foo!"

He shook his head, "Nope, we're going to get you ready for the day since you misbehaved."

She frowned, "No, foo!"

Blades just set her down on her back and went through the bag. After finding the diaper and supplies for it, he held started pulling off her PJ dress. Danni got all red in the face, this was embarrassing for her. "No Bwades…stop!"

The copter just kept going, he could tell that she was wet and after doing some small research last night, he found that if they sit in their mess for a long time, it can cause a rash. He finally got her into the new diaper, but she was on the brink of tears. Blades was confused, "What's the matter Danni? Did I do it wrong?"

Danni shook her head and held up her arms. Carefully, Blades picked her up and held her close. She broke down into crying, hiding her face in his chest plates. The rest of the room looked towards Danni and Blades.

"Blades, what'd you do?" Heatwave asked, grabbing his partner from his messy seat.

The copter shook his head, "I don't know! She just started crying for no reason!"

Blades began pacing the room, bouncing Danni around and patting her back. Heatwave was confused too, shouldn't she be okay now? She didn't want to eat, she got her diaper changed, what else could be wrong? He shook it off, knowing that he had to look after the trouble make called Kade.

* * *

**Short, but its' the first chapter. Is it well? Is it worth it? Lemme know!**


End file.
